


A Secret Letter

by vettany2



Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [2]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettany2/pseuds/vettany2
Summary: One day Eddy receives a love letter in his school locker written by an anonymous author. Eddy is determined to find out the indentity of this Anonymous writer. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done. After some time of unsuccessful searching Eddy receives a message on Facebook written by this certain Anonymous and from their interaction a bond is formed. Only that the person hiding behing the Anonymous account is closer than Eddy thought.A part of Oneshot collection called Taken out of the drawer I published on Wattpad.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031106
Kudos: 10





	1. A Love Letter and a Message

That day was quite intriguing. Firstly, Brett came to school looking strangely nervous. Eddy knew him so he was able to tell that surely. Hovewer Brett told him, he has a really hard test from math right the first lesson in the morning and he again hadn't looked at it even the slightest. So Eddy let it be.

Brett and Eddy were best mates eventhough they weren't the same age. Brett was a year older. These two got to know each other during their rehearsals with orchestra as a deskies. After that they figured out they're attending the same school and started hanging out together. And after a year or so they became besties. So Eddy knew very well when Brett doesn't want to talk about something, it's a lost case to make him talk.

Eddy forgot about it probably right after his first lecture. Unfortunately for him, he was surprised by a sudden quiz from his biology lesson about geology and he'd completely forgotten to prepare for this lesson because of his violin practice for the upcoming competition. So his mood was at a freezing point. His mama will yell at him once again. Eddy just didn't understand that. Even for a doctor, why he has to know geology? While creating surreal scenarios in his head about his mama finding out he failed a quiz, he opened his locker. Almost lethargically he changed his books and was prepared to leave but then he noticed a small folded piece of paper. At the top there were printed just three words – For Eddy Chen.

Eddy took that paper and observed it. It was folded really neatly. Of course it was obvious it was a letter. Eddy opened it. Before his eyes revealed a quite long letter. Oh, did he finally received a love letter? Eddy's heart jumped. His eyes dived right into words.

_Dear_ _Eddy_

_You are probably_ _wondering_ _why_ _someone_ _writes_ _you a_ _letter_ _. It's simple. I am your_ _admirer_ _who_ _really likes you and likes looking at you_ _secretly_ _. Okay, that_ _might_ _sounds a little bit_ _weird_ _but I really don't have_ _confidence_ _to_ _reveal_ _myself_ _._ _Unfortunately_ _, just looking already isn't_ _enough_ _. I long for you to know that_ _someone_ _loves you. You are so_ _precious_ _. I really like your_ _smile_ _while you laugh and your_ _serious_ _face when you're_ _concentrated_ _to_ _something_ _. I'm_ _amazed_ _by your intelligence and love for music. Also eventhough you don't think that, for me you are really_ _handsome_ _and_ _attractive_ _._

_I like you for a long time._ _However_ _I_ _couldn't_ _reveal_ _my feelings because of my_ _timid_ _personality,_ _especially_ _when it_ _involves_ _feelings. But I_ _decided_ _that I want you to know that eventhough I won't_ _reveal_ _who_ _I am and don't_ _expect_ _anything_ _from you. The_ _purpose_ _of this_ _letter_ _is just to let you know and to calm my_ _desire_ _a bit._

_Your secret_ _admirer_

Eddy stared at the letter, speechless. He has a secret admirer? How come? He isn't one of those Prince Charmings at their school. The weirdest thing was that the author hadn't revealed their indentity and apparently wrote that letter on a computer and printed it instead of writing it by himself. Why? Unfortunately for Eddy, he wasn't allowed to continue staring at the letter because of a school bell. So he showed that letter quickly inside his bag and hurried to class.

\---

„Hey Brett, look what I received today!" said Eddy to Brett when they went to their orchestra rehearsal together. Brett lifted his brow and took that letter from Eddy. For a while, his eyes ran through the lines, then reached his forehead.

„Is this for real?" he asked, stunned. Eddy nodded. „Yeah bro, I received my first love letter. Isn't it great?" Eddy was totally enthusiasthic about it that much, he didn't notice a little stiffness in his friend's eyes, that popped up there and dissapeared at instant.

„Yeah, mate. It's great. But don't get that pumped up. You have to concentrate at your studies and violin or you mother make a kungpao out of you. You have a violin competition coming near." He said finally. Eddy threw an annoyed face at him.

„Bro, you just ruined my happiness. I know I am busy but I am allowed to care about things like any normal teenager, right? On the other hand, who do you think it is? I don't really talk to girls so I don't know. Maybe it's someone from my class. Or from the orchestra AND from our school. Do you have any idea?" Eddy asked. Brett looked at him and sighed.

„You know I don't talk to girls much more than you. How am I supposed to know? My opinion is, that if they wanted something more than just a confession, they would write their name or at least ask you out. This way it looks to me like they are satisfied just with you knowing that they love you and that's it. If I were you, I wouldn't expect something more." Brett said. His eyes hypnotized the way before him. Eddy frowned. „But I am curious. Nobody have ever wrote me a love letter. And who knows, maybe there can be something between us? But I can't find it out when I don't try it." With that they opened the door of a rehearsal room.

\---

Eddy was desperate. He begged all of his friends to help him find the author of the love letter. But he failed. It seemed like someone just made a joke out of him, because there wasn't any gitl that would like him even like a friend. When he asked Brett for advice, he strangely refused or brushed it off the table.

„Maybe that person is not a girl." told him Mark. Mark was his friend from the same class. „Look, the letter is obviously printed out because it can reveal something they don't want you to notice. And dude's handwriting is clearly a big hint. Also, there isn't any perfume or hearts or something. Maybe he don't expect anything from you because he thinks you aren't gay nor bi. So it's pointless for you to know the name in case you would hate him for that. And like that he can say he confessed and has a chance to move on." Eddy thought about it for a bit but that didn't satisfy. The curiosity was just way too strong.

\---

„Brett, do you think I could see the footages of a security camera? Should I hire a hacker to obtain it? There must be a way to find out about the person who wrote the letter." Eddy asked Brett few days later. Brett coughed at his bubble tea. „What the fuck!? Bro! That's a crime!" he then said almost furiously. Eddy raised his brow at the sudden action. „Why? I'm just too curious."

Brett just sighed. „I think you need to forget about it. Look how ridiculous ideas you get. In my opinion you just should let it be." Eddy knew he shouldn't take it too seriously. But this was a serious matter. It's the first time when someone did say they loves him or at least like him. So Eddy doesn't plan to let that person go that easily.

\---

This time Eddy did not receive a letter but a facebook message via an obviously fake account. He just opened his messenger and here it was. The profile of that account was a violin and the name was just Anonymous. The message looked like this:

Anonymous: _Hi again. I_ _definitely_ _did not_ _expected_ _you to_ _take_ _it THAT_ _seriously_ _. I have my_ _sources_ _that told me you're_ _asking_ _almost half of the_ _school_ _about me. But that's impossible._ _Nobody_ _knows_ _it, just me. So please, don't try to_ _find_ _me again. I won't_ _reveal_ _myself_ _to you at all_ _cost_ _. Please_ _give_ _it up._

Eddy frowned. Great, just great. The only thing he wanted, was a name. Even if it was a person he doesn't know but he wanted to add a name to that empty face. Or at least the initials.

Later he showed the new message to Brett. The only thing he saw in his face was a clearly „I told you" emotion. Eddy finally started to admit that person is really unwilling to say something and he probably really should give it up. So he decided to send a message at the chat eventhough he thought the person won't read it.

Eddy: _Okay._ _Maybe_ _it's time to let it go. But_ _could_ _you at least tell me why are you so much_ _against_ _saying_ _your name? If you wish it, I really will stop_ _searching_ _for you. But I am_ _curious_ _. My_ _only_ _theory_ _is that you_ _printed_ _a_ _letter_ _because you want to_ _hide_ _something_ _, probably you being a guy, not a_ _girl_ _. Did you do it because you think I'm_ _straight_ _? Because if yes, you have a chance because I'm a bi._ _Could_ _you please tell me just this much, if not your name?_

Eddy read the message twice before uploading it. Although he didn't expect an answer, he still waited. After a few days the answer surprisingly came. Eddy opened it without hesitation and full of enthusiasm.

Anonymous: _I_ _see_ _. You still want to know at least_ _something_ _about me, right? I can say just this much. Yes, you are right, I am a guy and yes, I did think you like_ _only_ _girls_ _. But that isn't the reason, or not the_ _main_ _. You have to_ _believe_ _me I am doing this for you._ _Things_ _are just too_ _complicated_ _. If it was_ _according_ _to me, you would be the_ _first_ _person_ _who_ _would know about it, just because you are the one I love. But there are so much_ _things_ _I have to_ _take_ _into_ _consideration_ _. In my_ _situation_ _I wouldn't be able to_ _reveal_ _myself_ _even if you told the whole_ _school_ _you are gay (which you wouldn't even if it was true, right?). That's all. Even now I am too_ _scared_ _whether_ _I_ _did_ _say too much or not._ _Believe_ _me, everything would be better if you just let it be._ _Forget_ _about me._

Eddy frowned again. This was not the answer he expected. Eddy read that message once again. This was sad. Why someone has to be in a situation he isn't able to confess? Eddy put his fingers on the keyboard and started to write an answer. He let his mind wander and wrote everything that popped up in his mind.

Eddy: _Okay, I_ _figured_ _out you don't want to say_ _anything_ _about_ _yourself_ _. But do you_ _mind_ _talking_ _about_ _trivial_ _matters_ _? What about being_ _chatfriends_ _with a complete_ _discreetness_ _. You don't have to say_ _anything_ _about you, we just can_ _talk_ _about_ _anything_ _random_ _._ _Maybe_ _a_ _movie_ _you_ _saw_ _recently_ _or_ _songs_ _you like. I_ _figured_ _out you like music because your profile is a violin. Or that's because you know I like to play violin? Do you also play it? Or we can_ _talk_ _about anime. I_ _adore_ _anime and manga._

A few days later he received another message. And he again replied. The continued a few times like that and soon they became really great chatfriends. Eddy didn't think that person would be willing to chat with him but the desire must have been too strong for them to resist. And also he could help that person to relieve his stress a little bit by letting him to show his affection through the chat. Things were really great. The only thing that bothered Eddy, was a strange feeling while chatting. He caught himself getting pretty excited from waiting for a message.

Eddy: _Morning_ _😊_

Anonymous: _Morning_ _to you too. Did you_ _sleep_ _well_ _?_

Eddy: _Yeah_ _,_ _dreamed_ _of performing a Sibelius violin_ _concerto_ _in front of the_ _judges_ _at_ _Menuhin_ _. You?_

Their usual conversations now looked like that. Eddy hadn't even noticed the change from the previous ones. Eddy could almost say he was happy. He felt good chatting like this and the both had surprisingly the same sense of humour. They chatted maybe two and a half month now. By that time Eddy grew really fond of the boy. But even he felt that the boy isnť talking about certain things. Since Eddy promised not to touch anything concerning the boy's identity, he didn't ask. Only he felt that something important is going on, while he was reading the messages from the boy because the kinda sadness and sorrow was sometimes leaking out of them.

Also something went bad with his life. Eddy's mind was now often out of the world and Brett noticed it. But when he pointed it out, Eddy told him that he just got himself occupied with something. Of course he told Eddy that him and that boy started to chat together but Eddy felt like that's somthing that excludes Brett so he didn't talk about it that frequently. Eddy didn't want Brett to feel unnecessary.

\---

The things started to get out of Eddy's control. He even started to mess up violin because of his own unsteadiness and the tests at school were also a lot worse than before. Brett tried to cheer him up and help him at least with the school lessons to stabilize his marks at least at the rank B but he wasn't able to help him stabilize his mind. That was Eddy's problem to figure out. Eddy started to notice himself being attached to the Anonymous boy maybe too much. He maybe started to love him eventhough he didn't know who the other person is. So he tried to do the most risky thing he could.

Eddy: _I have_ _something_ _maybe_ _strange_ _for you to say._ _During_ _the time we started_ _chatting_ _I_ _noticed_ _how much my life_ _changed_ _. I_ _didn't_ _tell you this but I started to mess up my violin and my_ _grades_ _dropped_ _._ _Something_ _was_ _occupying_ _my_ _mind_ _that much I_ _couldn't_ _concentrate_ _at my_ _duties_ _._

Eddy: _I don't say it's your_ _fault_ _, it's_ _completely_ _my_ _fault_ _, that I am unable to control_ _myself_ _. I_ _keep_ _wondering_ _what if I_ _knew_ _you? Would it be better? Or worse?_

Eddy: _I know and I_ _respect_ _your_ _decision_ _not to_ _reveal_ _yourself_ _but this_ _kept_ _my_ _mind_ _occupied_ _. But after a while I_ _noticed_ _something_ _changed_ _. I_ _stopped_ _wondering_ _what_ _if's_ _and_ _began_ _enjoying_ _chatting_ _with you._ _Sometimes_ _I feel like we are almost_ _soulmates_ _._

Eddy: _And I started thinking. Did I grow attached to you via chat too much? Or I was just happy to find a great friend I can tell almost everything? 'Cause that's what I feel. But maybe I started to like you. That just crossed my mind once and after that I could't stop myself from thinking about it._

Eddy: _I_ _gleaned_ _I want to know you not just because you like me, but because I like you. And now it's_ _completely_ _out. So I was_ _wondering_ _. If I_ _asked_ _you out, would you still refuse me even when I_ _revealed_ _my_ _deepest_ _feelings? Even when I_ _promised_ _you I will_ _respect_ _your_ _decision_ _and stop with it?_ _Believe_ _me that I know I risk everything we have for now but I just want to know_ _who_ _is the person I started to like._

Eddy: _If you still_ _refuse_ _me, is it_ _possible_ _to_ _keep_ _chatting_ _? I don't think I can cope without any_ _contact_ _with you. But if that_ _happen_ _, I will know that I at least_ _tried_ _to_ _confess_ _for once._

Eddy posted the last message and sighed. Now he just has to wait and see what happens. He didn't think the boy automatically reply as usual so it didn't startle him that the only reaction he received, was _Read_ _._ He knew the other boy probably has too many things to consideration before he decides the final answer. 


	2. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy confessed to his Anonymous admirer and now a big reveal awaits him.

He waited a day, two days, three days... After a week he started to become worried. What if he chased him off? That must have been a direct fatal blow on him. Eddy now realized if he'd received something like that, he would have immediately hid inside a really deep shell. Oh, that was so insensitive of him. But now was too late to regret it. The only thing he could do right now was to wait how the boy will process it and possibly answers.

After two other weeks Eddy's phone finally rang the special ringtone. Eddy almost jumped for his phone just to quickly read the answer. He was nervous. His fingers were trembling that much, that he had to try three times to unlock his phone. Finally he opened the message and began reading.

Anonymous _: I have so much_ _things_ _processing in my_ _head_ _. So many_ _things_ _I want to say. But I_ _decided_ _that you_ _maybe_ _deserve_ _me to say it face to face. It's time to_ _come_ _out from my_ _comfort_ _zone, even if I know you'll probably end up_ _hating_ _me. I can't_ _believe_ _I'm_ _saying_ _it but I_ _agree_ _._ _Meet_ _me up at Wednesday at the coffee shop_ _near_ _the park. I will be there at 4PM._

Eddy gasped. He said yes. He said YES! The boy who didn't want to reveal himself really said yes! Eddy felt like won a competition. No, this was much better than winning a competition. This was almost like accomplishing his dream. He can finally meet the boy who loves him and whom Eddy started to love too.

_\---_

Eddy had to admit it. He was nervous as hell. His mind again created so many (unrealistic) scenarios. Like that boy comes and then scared runs away. Or he never come. Or the coffee shop burns up and they both die here. Eddy slapped himself in his mind. No unnecessary thoughts. He breathed in and out, then opened the door and went inside the coffee shop. He chose a seat a little bit aside, so they have some privacy. It was 3:50 right now. The boy had to come after ten minutes. Eddy thought it will be better for him to come earlier to choose a good seat and try to calm down himself a bit.

It was 4:10 and the boy still hadn't come. Eddy started to become worried if he would even come. Maybe he just forgot the time. He will wait more. So Eddy put out his phone and opened an ebook. He just recently found a fine book online about European composers from Baroque epoque. But he was so nervous he couldn't concentrate himself so he just read some groups of letters without meaning instead of words and after reading one whole page he didn't even know what it was about. He sighed. But then the doorbell rang.

Eddy raised his head to look who came. He tuned his head and saw... Brett. Why is Brett here? He seemed nervous and unsure. Brett shortly observed the shop and finally spotted Eddy. In his face was clear nervousness and fear. He slowly went to Eddy and sat in the opposite seat, his head lowered. Eddy was confused.

„Brett? What are you doing here?" Brett was quiet for a while but finally he sighed and fearfully raised his sight. Eddy was confused even more. Why is Brett so nervous?

„This will sound maybe unbelievable for you but the person who wrote that letter and who was chatting with you the whole time, was me." He muttered. After that he moved his eyes away. Eddy blinked. What did just Brett say? Maybe he heard something wrong. He had to.

„What?"

Brett looked at him. „I said that person was me." Eddy was at loss. What? That person is Brett? How? How was it even possible? Eddy have never noticed Brett having a crush on him. Wait a minute... sometimes Brett seemed a little bit off and didn't say why. Or he wasn't too eager about touching each other but Eddy thought that's just the way Brett is.

„I know you must be disgusted by me now. I understand that, you don't have to hide it." Brett whispered. Eddy looked at him. Brett sat there, his shoulders shrugged, legs serried knee by knee and fingers nervously twitching at the edge of the seat. Brett had his head lowered and didn't dare to look at Eddy.

„W-wait a minute... You wrote that letter? Why?" Eddy asked. He was that shocked he didn't know what to say but he had to if he didn't want to hurt Brett.

„Exactly like it's written in that letter. Because I love you." Brett said quietly. Now his hands clenched. If Eddy was confused before, now he was shocked. He thought until now, Brett just have made fun out of him. But with this he finally realized it's real. Then he remembered why he came here. He came here because he wanted to know the person whom he started to love. But even in the wildest dream ever he didn't think that person is his best friend.

„So that's why the letter was written on a computer. And why I didn't even know which class you are from and nothing about your bigger interests and friends. Because you knew I would recognize you in an instant. Especially from handwriting. How long had you gathered confidence to tell me even via anonymous letter?" Eddy asked again.

Brett moved his eyes but let them look away from Eddy. „Months." He whispered. Brett himself now felt like Eddy is peeling off his skin and uncovering his most inner thoughts and desires. Which was almost true. He started unconciously tremble. Eddy somehow figured out how much of a pressure this situation is for Brett so he decided to light up the mood a bit.

„Look Brett, I don't hate you. I am just completely shocked. You don't have to tremble like a shaky bow because of that."

Brett raised his head and blinked. „Y-You don't hate me?" Eddy nodded. „Really?" Brett had to be sure at least about this. Eddy nodded again. With that, part of the Brett's fear dissappeared. The biggest part, actually.

Eddy sipped his coffee and took a look at Brett. Now when he looked more calm, Eddy had a chance to observe him more. Brett had his hair combed at the side as usual. His glasses were lightly sitting at his nose. And Brett was wearing his favourite striped sweater with a completely black t-shirt and jeans. Next to him was his violin case. Eddy suddenly remebered that today Brett usually have his violin lesson. So he had to come here after that. Eddy couldn't help but to feel sorry for Brett's teacher because he knew very well that Brett must have been such a mess today. He looked again at Brett. Eddy had to admit, Brett looked really good. And Eddy thought for the first time ever that Brett looked a little bit... cute.

„How it began? And why did you finally decide to tell me?" Eddy asked simply. He wanted to know what has moved him to do that. Brett again looked away and started.

„Y-You should know that I have never intended to tell you. I thought I will just hide it and it will dissappear somehow on its own. At the beginning it was quite easy. But after some time it didn't dissappear but grew. That scared me. Some day someone told they wanted to confess but they weren't confident enough so they wrote a love letter. That inspired me to try it too. That time I was nearly desperate because I didn't know what to do and how to cope with my feelings. I thought it'll help me to relieve my mind a bit and don't hurt you and our friendship." Brett stopped for a moment and looked at Eddy, examining his expression. „Believe me, when you told me you want to hire a hacker to find out a camera footage, I freaked out. I was terrified. So I decided to try to put you off the path by a fake profile and messaged you. I didn't expected us to chat for so long. That surprised me. And when you wrote me you like me, I finally realized what I have made. I created a persona out of my unrequited feelings and let it befool you. So I knew I have to tell you now. Before I ruin everything. I'm so sorry. So sorry, Eddy. I'm sorry."

Brett collapsed on a table. Now he actually trembled. He hid his head in between his arms. „I'm so sorry, Eddy. But I had to somehow keep my sanity. I was almost losing my mind how much I wanted you to like me. I wanted something I can't have. I'm sorry."

Eddy was at a loss, again this day. Why is Brett apologizing? Eddy didn't know why is Brett like that. He hadn't the slightest idea that Brett was thinking about something like this.

„Brett, why are you apologizing? I don't think your feelings are something you have to apologize for. I know you can't just switch it off like a laptop. And I have to tell you that now I fully understand why you didn't want to reveal yourself that much. But Brett, tell me one thing. Doesn't that mean that while I started to like the person I chatted with, I started to like you indirectly?"

Brett lifted his head. There was a small tear coming out from his eyes that showed a colossal shock. He stared at Eddy. Eddy blinked. Brett looked so cute when he was just confusedly staring at him.

„I mean, I can't say I didn't feel anything while chatting. I knew that I definitely recognize something familiar in the way you expressed things and in your sense of humour. I only didn't link the points. When I think about it now, it's clear." Eddy felt his cheeks getting hotter and knew he currently has to look like a playing bassoonist. Brett still stared at him in complete silence.

„So, I think, that I can get accustomed to that fact that my admirer and chatfriend are you. According to me, that's just a matter of time. I think I want to try it if you want too." Eddy said. He knew how much of a risk he is willing to take but he really thought that it's right this way.

„Y-You like me? Like the „real me", not the anonymous persona?" Brett asked. He looked like he couldn't grasp the situation. Eddy nodded. „And you want to try it? Even when it can destroy everything we have right now?" Brett looked at him. Eddy nodded. „I know it can destroy everything. But I think that now it's already too late to take a step back. And yes, I am willing to take that risk." Eddy was sure like never before. „I just suggest us to begin slowly. That's all I ask for." Eddy looked at Brett.

Brett lowered his head. His shoulders started to tremble again. He raised his hand and covered his eyes. Eddy noticed a small stream of tears coming underneath his hand. Suddenly a quiet sob escaped from Brett's mouth. Eddy stood up and sat at the opposite seat next to Brett.

„What's wrong, Brett? Is it too much?" Eddy worried but Brett suddenly caught him in a big hug.

„No, it's o-okay. I am just too hap-py right now. I-I can't believe it." He sobbed into Eddy's hoodie. Eddy lightly smiled, caressed him on head and tightened their hug. Brett now needed to get out all his frustration and feelings of fear and guilt. His Brett, Eddy realized. 


End file.
